ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Craig Van Dam
Early career CVD began his wrestling career in 1997 at the age of 19 wrestling on the North East of England wrestling scene under After a year of crappy pay offs Craig travelled to the USA to find work on the Independent scene there. Sometime in late 1998 while working for a small independent promotion in Calarfornia, the promoter noticing the similar styles between Craig and ECW Superstar Rob Van Dam renamed him Craig Van Dam, Craig has used that ring name ever since. TWO Stars 2002 In the summer of 2002 CVD debuted in TWO Stars. In his brief time he became the side kick to then TWO World Champion Latino Reheat, and he had a feud with Chris2K which included 2 PPV victories for CVD at Unforgiven and in a "Loser Leaves Town" match at No Mercy. Shortly after No Mercy in October 2002 the KJ owned TWO Stars closed down. For CVD it appeared to be a huge blow to his career, he finally got on the national stage and it had quickly gone. However, it turned out to the best thing that ever happened to CVD's career. Extreme Revolution 2002 - 2005 When TWO Stars went out of business ERE owner Deadman snapped up most of its talent roster including CVD. He started of by becoming a member of Pabster's Officer's but it was animosity with a fellow member Jerky that prevented CVD from becoming a long term member. Realizing the group wasn't big enough for the both of them a match was set up at Armageddon with the loser getting kicked out The Officers, CVD lost and left the group, however Manestream quit in protest and became friends with CVD, until Manestream became TWOStars X-Treme Champion, this caused a jealous CVD to turn on the big man leading to a match at Wrestlemania in 2003 which saw CVD win his first title. The TWOStars Xtreme TV and the ERE TV Titles were unified with a match between CVD and Whole Show at Backlash 03(Whole Show won), making the belt the X-Treme TV Title. Van Dam won the belt back from Whole Show the following month at Judgment Day. CVD then went on to feud with Iagan, he lost the X-Treme TV Title to the newcomer(then known as Dark Dodo), at King Of The Ring, but won it back the following month at Vengeance, he then beat Iagan again in a casket match at Summerslam. CVD suffered an injury shortly after that forced him to vacate, upon returning he briefly teamed with his old nemesis Chris2K, they didn't do a lot but they did have a small feud with The Submission Masters, Bazman now known as Barry Gower and Ice. The Submission Masters beat Van Dam and Chris 2K at Survivor Series. A short time later CVD and Chris 2K broke up and went back to singles. At Wrestlemania in 2004 CVD teamed up with Kessler to beat Hunter and Whizz Kid in the opening match. From there CVD floundered for a little bit before finding himself in a feud with IC Champion HSM. This lead to two unsuccessful title challenges at Judgement Day 2004 and at King Of The Ring 04 in a triple threat also involving Whizz Kid(Whizz Kid won). The following night on Raw though CVD gained the biggest win of his career defeating Bazman for the Million Dollar Champion. Craig defended his belt against the likes of Chris Crisis, Nicole and Iagan before going down with a knee injury in the autumn of 2004, losing the belt to Iagan. Van Dam returned to action in early 2005 and had his sights set on regaining the Million Dollar Championship which he did on his first opportunity, defeating Mitchell Anthony Jones on a February 2005 edition of Raw. This reign however was short lived as Craig lost the title to Cutting Edge in a triple threat match at Wrestlemania that year also involving Christopher Mills. Van Dam however would regain the belt a few weeks later and remain champion until ERE folded a few months later. Taking Time Off Return to TWO Stars 2008 Finally after more than 2 and a half years away from the national US scene CVD returned to TWOStars at Battle Royal 2008. Upon learning that Craig was returning to TWOStars his old nemesis Barry Gower with some political maneuvering gained the rights to CVD's contract basically owning him. This period was an absolute nightmare for CVD as he had to do exactly what Gower told him, that included wrestling matches for him, carrying his bags, getting him coffee and if CVD over disobeyed him Gower would often dish out humiliating bitch slaps. At No Remorse Gower forced CVD to team up with him in a tag team match against Evil Gringo and Jun Sasaki, that night it was Gringo who pinned CVD. Shortly there after CVD struck a deal for a match with Barry Gower, if he won he would be free on Gower. Luckily for CVD on an early March edition of XTV, with a little help from Evil Gringo Craig was able to defeat Barry Gower. Following his release from Gower CVD entered the TV Title mix at his first Wrestlenova he was unsuccessful in his attempt to take the title in a 5 Man Ultimate X match. CVD continued to pursue champion Joseph Helms. Van Dam and Helms had their first title match at Redemption and was a first blood, Joseph Helms retained his title that night but at Zero Tolerance Craig got his revenge and defeated Helms for the TV Championship. His reign however would be short lived as newcomer Edward Samson went after him, in their first match at Endgame with a little help from Lucas Thorp Samson defeated CVD to become the new TWOStars TV Champion. Shortly there after CVD reignited an old rivalry with the TWOStars Triple Crown Champion Barry Gower this led to CVD becoming the number 1 contender for the Triple Crown Title at Midsummer's Night Of Destruction, in an epic battle Barry Gower just about edged out CVD to retain the title. It was during this time that Ride The Lighting formed. CVD and Gringo Ride the Lightning Curenntly Craig has formed a bond with Evil Gringo over their shared love of heavy metal, naming several moves after rock music titles from their favorite bands. Entrance "Miseria Cantare" by AFI Moveset Finishing Moves 5-Star Frog Splash Package Pile Driver Signature Moves Code Breaker(usually sets up the 5-Star CVD Driver(death valley driver) Van Damanator Van Terminator. Normal Moves Rolling Thunder Flying Elbow Drop Hurricanerana Spring Board DDT Dragon Clutch Gorilla Press Slam – Standing Moonsault(can only be done on smaller guys) Can’t think of a fancy move but a kick combination where he kicks one ankle, then the next and then a spin kick to the face. Cross Body Block from the top. DDT Forearm Smash Pele kick Drop Sault. Monkey Flip Kip-up rana(the AJ Styles hurricane rana from his back) Cactus Jack style clothesline over the top rope( can't think of a name for it so call it what you want) Titles Held ERE Xtreme TV(3) Million Dollar Title(3) TWOStars TV Title(1) TWOStars US Title(1) ERE Champion(1) TWOStars Triple Crown Champion(1) Category:Wrestlers